


Loop de Loop

by anonymousstoryperson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Good Loki, Loki (Marvel) Is A Little Shit, M/M, roller coaster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousstoryperson/pseuds/anonymousstoryperson
Summary: A sign had been posted by the queue, stating "Single riders will be paired"





	Loop de Loop

"That one looks worthy of our new currency!" Fandral decided loudly, pointing to the largest rollercoaster in the area. Loki followed his gaze with a sigh, but had to agree. Midgard's entertainment had been decidedly varied throughout their visit, and though most of the rides in this area were lackluster for seasoned warriors as them, Loki found he enjoyed the chaotic scene. Flashing lights, shrill music and shrieks of both delight and fear assaulted them from every corner. Midgardians of all ages raced by their group with abandon, their fists clenching around coins and notes and food and balloons as if their fleeting lives depended on them. It was a pocket of chaos and he thrived in it.

The ride Fandral suggested did hold promise, as he suggested. It reached into the sky only to arc back on itself not once, but four times, with many more twists and turns in between. Even as he watched, one of the carts full of Midgardians raced through it. The screams were audible even from this distance.

"You are correct, my friend." Thor laughed from beside him, clapping the warrior on the shoulder and moving towards it, "We should hope that the line for this one is not too tedious."

It was, but each cart held ten passengers, so the line receded quickly. Thor had raced ahead of the group, the rest of them on his heels, and led them in the queue. Loki brought up the rear of the group, still observing the people around them, rushing from ride to ride, drunk on the adrenaline and craving more. He was so distracted he almost missed the line leaving him behind, or the sign that he passed to catch up.

It was posted beside the queue, in a similar font to the name of the ride, and stated "Single riders will be paired."

He frowned at it, then looked past those in front of him to the ride just as the cart started its ascent. The ten seats were in pairs. He glanced at the group. Six. Easily paired. Shame. He'd rather not watch as the three fought to be paired only with each other.

The cart pulled to a stop. The Asgardians watched as a family stumbled off to the concrete, just in time for the father to double over and throw up the food he must have acquired minutes before the ride.

"Midgardians are more fragile than I remembered." Volstagg commented.

"Or maybe that's what will happen to you now that you emptied that food stall." Sif grinned, elbowing her friend.

"Now is not the time for ogling," Thor boomed, "It is nearly our time to ride!"

The group moved forward again, but when they stopped, Loki felt someone walk into him from behind. He turned to see a Midgardian, a device at his ear and an apology on his face.

"Shit, sorry, didn't mean that-" His focus shifted away from the god, and seemed to address someone else. "No Pep, I was talking to someone else- well obviously, I don't need to go to a remote island to clear my head... Look, you can handle the board, I'll be back in a few hours."

He pocketed the device, clearly for long-distance communication, and re-focused on Loki again. "Sorry about that. Wasn't watching where I was going. Bit busy trying to convince my CEO to not start a manhunt for me. One more word about stock reports and I might just go brain dead."

He wasn't sure why he was being given so much information from a stranger, but it brought a grin to his face. "Won't your CEO have heard the background noise and figure out your location?"

The man glanced around himself, as if noticing his surroundings for the first time. 

"Well shit."

That got a small laugh from him. "If it makes you feel better, you'll have time to enjoy this single ride at the very least."

The man grinned at that, a look in his eyes. "Guess I'll just have to hope you'll protect me when the hit men come."

"Really? And what makes you think I'd do that?"

The grin only seemed to widen. "I'm sure I could find a way to make it worth your while."

Any retort he might have made was interrupted. "Loki! Found another unwitting victim of your tricks?" Volstagg called from where the line had moved without their notice. His smile tightened by a fraction, but he moved with the man to catch up with the group.

"Loki, huh? Where's that name from?"

"Mythology, religion... whatever it is these days."

"Kinda makes 'Tony' slightly less impressive, but it's my last name on half the tech in the world, so it probably makes up for it."

Loki made sure to hide his lack of recognition- this man must be quite the celebrity to hold such an achievement, to clearly be unaware of him would raise questions- and held out a hand. "Well, nice to formally meet you, Tony."

Tony shook it. "Formally isn't how I put it, but good to meet you too."

It was the group's turn to ride, finally. Apparently, there was a Midgardian just in front of Thor who did not fit in the group that filled the last cart. Thor clapped the man on the back and he stumbled several feet forward. "I will share the front seats with you and we shall enjoy this ride together!"

Whoever the Midgardian was clearly didn't share Thor's enthusiasm any more than he shared his bravery, because any objections were thickly swallowed down as he climbed into the seat like a prisoner condemned. Thor followed him in, Hogun and Sif taking the seats behind him. Fandral and Volstagg were next, Loki and Tony taking the fourth row. It was better than he could have expected. If he was going to be stuck on this ride, at least he was doing it with someone who appeared to have a sense of humour.

In fact, it was that revelation that gave him an idea. He thought back to Tony's mention of tech- he must be knowledgeable of the creation of these carriages. So he turned to him. "You know, I never like these things," he lied, "I mean, how do you that one loose screw won't send us over the edge?"

"Well, that's because it would." Tony explained, "Roller coasters use a three wheel system to keep hold of the track. One on top, one on the side and one underneath, so they keep hold of the rails. If there's something wrong with them, we're all screwed."

Loki feigned a look of discomfort. "Was that supposed to reassure?"

A laugh beside him barked just as the ride began to move, quickly picking up speed as it went. From what he had seen observing the ride from a distance, it slowed down at the tip of the first peak, just before it plummeted. He chose that point to act, and put it to the back of his mind to let the cart ride.

He could hear Thor expressing his excitement loudly, almost drowning out the hyperventilating man beside him as they gained speed. Sif and the Three joined in the former's enthusiasm, and Tony seemed filled with a near childlike excitement that changed him completely. Loki could only fight back a grin and focus on the ride.

It finally began its first major climb, slowing gradually as it reached the peak. The mage glanced at Tony to make sure he was focused elsewhere, and twisted his hand out of view. A large screw materialised in his palm with a subtle green glow and sat lightly there as he waited for the right moment. Just as the front of the cart began to curve over the edge, he shifted and pulled the screw into sight, pulling Tony's attention. They shared a look. Loki kept his face blank. Tony did not.

"Does this look important to you?" Loki asked, just as the cart was pulled into the big dip.

Screams filled the air around him, boisterous laughter from ahead and colourful profanities beside him. It all tore out his own manic laughter, which only increased as the ride swerved out of the dive.

The ride itself was fun, in all honesty, but Loki was mostly distracted by the hilarity of Tony's face, morphing from sheer terror to indignant fury when the ride did not malfunction and his own laughter gave away his deceit, all mixed in with the experience of being tossed every which way in the cart. Even when the ride slowed to a stop he found he had difficulty reigning in his laughs. The shove beside him didn't help.

"You asshole!" Tony seethed, "How long were you planning that stunt? Do you always carry screws with you in case you want to scare someone fifty feet up?"

The lack of heat in the scolding only delighted him more. How many people had he met thus far that could take a trick so easily? "I guessed you would be one with a sense of humour that would allow it. Never hurts to be prepared."

Tony was shaking his head as he got off the ride, but there was a grin there. "Where the hell were you even hiding that this whole time? I never saw it, and there aren't any pockets on you."

That was true. The Midgardian clothes he wore as a guise were simple enough to blend in the the area.

He smirked and deflected. "Looking closely, were you?"

"I won't deny it." Tony replied, giving him an emphasised glance over to make his point. "I'd be down for a more thorough search, just in case I missed something."

Loki laughed, but it wasn't unkind. "I may just hold you to that. After you've shown me anything else this place has to offer."

Tony's grin widened, and glanced to Thor and the others. "Think you might be able to ditch the fab five for a while?"

"Please. It's an art form by now. Lead the way."


End file.
